Edward, Bella, Emmett Passing notes
by Looking4MyOwnEdward
Summary: EdWARD and BELLA AND EMMETT PASSING NOTES QUITE HUMOROUS. WITH OUR FAVORITE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. SHOULD I CONTINUE?
1. Chapter 1

BELLA _Emmett_

**EDWARD**

Hiiiiiii (

**Hello, love. **

WAZ UP

**Umm Are you felling well?**

YA I HAD TEN PACKS OF SUGAR IN MY COFFEE

**Hmm.. that explains you jumping in your seat.**

DAH

**DAH?**

Yes DAH

**Ok? I am definitely not going to let you have any more sugar with your coffee.**

PARTY POOPER!!

**Sorry to tell you but I cant poop.**

WELL I CAN

**Thanks for sharing.**

DAH DAH DAH DAH DAH DAH

_DAH DAH DAH_

HI EMMETT!!

_Hi bella your hyper today! DAH_

DAh

**Emmett this isn't even your class. What the hell are you doing here.**

_Im passing notes Eddi. DAH_

YEAA EDDY!! DAH!

**Bella, love are you sure you are ok.**

EDDIEE STOP TREATING ME LIKE A LITTLE KID. Or I will shove a banana up ur nose.

_Ya and I will shove a banana up your-_

**Growls Emmett! Get out**

Edward HE WONT BE THE ONE SHOVING THE BANANA UR ?? uhh ememett where exactly where you going to shove the banana

_Upp his ass, bella_

Rite UP UR ASS

**Love?**

Yes?

**We have to go to lunch and I doubt you will shove a banana up my butt.**

You are right but Grizzly will

**Who the hell is grizzly**

Emmett

_Yeaa she calls me Grizzly. U jealous?_

**No, because that means you remind her of a big bear.**

No Ediikins, he reminds me of a fuzzy grizzly. With his huge bear hugs.

_Eddiikins? ALL RITE BELLA!! Hi ediikins_

**Uhh love what is up with this nickname?**

You don't like it SOB SOB

**No I love it.**

Sniff Sniff

_Look what you did to my little sister. Eddiikins w,restling match at home._

**YOUR ON. Grizzly**

Eddiikins?

**Yes Bella?**

I have to tell you something extremely important.

**What? You know you can tell me anything.**

Okayy.

…

I don't love you

**Very funny Bella.**

I am serious. I am in love with…

**Who?**

I am in love with

**WHO?**

I AM IN LOVE WITH

**JUST TELL ME DAMIT!**

MIKE NEWTON

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_tries to hold back laughter_

**Why bella why? I love you. You are my air.**

_Yea. Air that you don't need!! You don't need to breath remember?_

Exactly since you don't really need me I will be going out to dinner with Mike Newton tonight.

**WHYYYYYYY**

Bella and Emmett give each other a high five secretly.

Oy My Toes.

**What? What happened to your toes.**

Its like saying oh my gosh eddiikins.

**Ohh**

Anyways how can you have such little faith in me?

**But you just said you loved mike Newton growls**

_Lol. Eddiikins you are stupid. Bella loves you like hell. It was part of our joke dah._

YEAA LIKE DAH

**GROWLS EMMETT YOU ARE SOO BUSTED WAIT TILL WE ARE BACK HOME.**

EDWARD YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING TO EMMETT YOU UNDERSTAND?

**sighs but BE**_**llaaaa**_

NO BUTT EDDIIKINS.

**Fine. Just because you say so.**

_Haha Edward your so whipped!!!_

**OHH YEAHH? Lemme bring Rose over here. GROWLS**

EDWARD STOP THAT

**Ughh fine.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey.. actually this was going to be a one-shot because I had made a previous story and it didn't get many hits or reviews. Actually it didn't get any lol. I really want your opinion. I am open for any suggestions. And I will write specific stories you want. Just gimme an idea.i am not the most creative person so yaa. I need suggestions. Do u want me to write more humor or and actual romance between Edward and bella?

Thank you soooo much. Those two reviews actually made my day. Cuz since I didn't go to school. Im like lemme do sumthing for fun. THANKS

Luvv ya

MELI


	3. Chapter 3

Alice- Hi Bella!  
Bella- Hey alice, if your passing me this note to go shopping you can  
count me out.  
Alice- awww mann. pwease bella pwease.  
Bella- aliceeeee please don't make me do this.  
Edward- bella, love you don't have to do anything you don't want to.  
Alice- edward! butt out of this or I will kick ur butt.  
Edward- alice u can not make bella go with you!  
Bella- Edward don't be mean to alice  
Edward- Bella! I am tryingg to defend you.  
Bella- I can defend myself perfectly well thank you very much.  
Alice- haha sticks out tongue edward  
Edward- fine bella. alice your going 2 regret this.  
Alice- EDWARD MASON CULLEN stop stealing the freakin' note or I will  
kick ur shiny ass.  
Emmett- ooooo pick me! pick me!! can I help!!  
Edward- growls Emmett! I will personally kill you if you even try.  
Emmett- ooh? like you did last week? wait no that was me kicking ur ass  
wrestling.  
Edward- snarls Emmet I am warning you.  
Bella- Leave Grizzly alone. I don't want you killing my big bear!   
pouts  
Edward- looks bella w/ an incredious look but what am I?  
Alice- your her shiny big marbly diamond dat shines in the sun! D  
Edward- gee thanks alice I was asking Bella.  
Bella- Alice is rite. you are BIG, SHINY,MARBLY And you SHINE! yay! (:  
Edward- is that all you think of me?  
Bella- well ya... am I missing sumthing?  
Edward- well have you thought of me as the love of your life you know..  
soul mate?  
Bella- uhhh... am I suppose to.  
Edward- ...  
Alice- well is she? cuz ur nuthing special  
Edward- wow. that was just a kick my male ego. thanks.  
Alice & Bella- no problemo (:

**A/n: Dis one kinda suked I made it on my way back from school on my cell fone. Anyways I wanna thank bellarose. OMG I luvv you soo much. You really make my day. Srry I can not answer your emails because I read my emails on my sidekick. But anyways you really help me a lot and I appreciate you giving me your suggestions. Luvv YA**

**Please tell me if this one suked cuz I personally think it did. Be honest. No flames please! Those bring me down.**

**Melissa**


End file.
